Hellfire!
by ItsATrap101
Summary: Based on the song in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Admiral Tarkin fantasizes about the Jedi Togruta named Ahsoka Tano. These sick emotions drive him insane as he starts to sing Hellfire. Takes place during the episode The Jedi Who Knew Too Much.


**Okay, you read the summary. You know this isn't going to be a serious story and I did it in hopes of getting a few laughs of how similar the, well, similarities are. **

**I know you didn't ask for. I know you don't want it. But here it is anyways, inspired by Disney's The ****Hunchback of Notre Dame**** song in which Tarkin is Judge Frollo and Ahsoka is Esmeralda. And since this is a FanFiction crossover-like story, for intensive purposes, Christianity exists in the Star Wars universe (who would have know?!). **

**Disclaimer****: Star Wars: The Clone Wars is owned by Lucasfilm and the Hellfire is a song owned by Disney, written by Alan Menken and Stephan Schwartz. All of which, I have no affiliation with and I am not making money off of this. I also changed some of the lyrics so that it could fit in and therefore the entire song sung is not the original lyrics written by Disney.**

**Rating****: Rated Teen for sexual content, though not detailed ((makes you wonder how the movie passed with only a G rating)).**

* * *

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti

Beatae Mariae semper Virgini

Beato Michaeli Archangel

Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

Tarkin was at the balcony of his military facility, alone and next to a wide room that held a large fireplace for himself... He looked up to the sky, not to the stars but to all the Republic cruisers loaded with supplies and armaments, reading to be shipped off around the Separatist parts of the galaxy... And this time the Jedi won't be leading the battles, as Tarkin believed they never should from their military ineffectiveness.

However, his mind was not on the Jedi in general, but _one_ Jedi. The Jedi that is now accused of murdering Letta Turmond, who he announced to the be tried at court. Tarkin yearns for the Court to decide her as guilty and by so doing, sentence her to death on charge of treason.

But there was something else that plagued his mind whenever he thought about that Togruta... An aching feeling that he couldn't disperse... He didn't want to admit to it, considering his _hatred_ of Jedi, but it was there... It was there.

Tarkin began to sing to the heavens, "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue, I am justly proud."

Tarkin swore that he was going crazy for he heard a echo answer his statement.

Et tibit Pater...

Tarkin rose his voice as he stepped over to the fireplace, looking up the Republic insignia hung right over it. "Beata Maria, you _know_ I'm so much _purer_ than the common, vulgar, weak, _licentious_ crowd."

Whether it was the Force or the Heavens, voices echoed everywhere in the room, following with his words.

Quia peccavi nimis...

The illustrious Admiral stared into the burning fire, imagining it erupt into all sorts of shapes. "Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there!? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!?"

A _naked_ body of a familiar Togruta suddenly appeared, driving the Admiral crazy with unholy thoughts.

Cogitatione...

"I see her. I _**feel**_ her! The sun caught in her raven eyes, is blazing in me out of all control!"

But then the naked image in the fire blew a kiss to him which then made him further with lust.

Verbo et opera...

"Like Fire! Hellfire! This Fire in my skin!" He pulled out the padawan sash he stolen from her, rubbing it along his cheek. "This burning..., desire..., is turning me..., to..., _sin_!" Tarkin held the sash and dropped to his knees, at the same time he hallucinated that millions of red-draped Imperial Guards of the Supreme Chancellor was peering down on him, gazing from under those dark judgment hoods. Tarkin was at the mercy of an angry God! "It's _not_ my fault!" He pleaded as the Judgers echoed with him:

Mea Culpa

"I'm _not_ to blame!"

Mea Culpa

"It's the Jedi girl, the witch who set this Flame!"

Their chanting grew on louder and louder:

Mea _maxima_ culpa!

"It's _not_ my fault!" Tarkin raised his hands in plead, continued to be answered:

Mea Culpa

"If in God's plan...,"

Mea Culpa

"He made the Devil so much _stronger_ than the Man!". Tarkin outstretched for the fireplace to take him, slowly being pulled into it by the Judgers until he quickly found firm ground from their attritional pull and started to shed desperate tears.

"Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell; don't let her Fire pierce my flesh and bone!" Tarkin gripped the sash and lunged it into the air as a fist. He didn't want to be haunted by the lucrative body of that _vulnerable_ Togruta. "**Destroy** Ahsoka and let her taste the Fires of **Hell** or else let her be _mine_ and mine _alone_!"

Smoke from the fire came out and shaped it as the Togruta with her outstretched arms, begging! Begging for Tarkin to possess her... The Admiral ran up to embrace the smoke but quickly was knocked out of his senses when the door outside was thudded with a pounding knock.

Tarkin heaved in sweat and looked out to see who it was, recognizing it to be a _random_ clone. "Admiral Tarkin..." He began nervously, "The Jedi has _escaped_."

"What!?" Tarkin held his head as it throbbed with a headache, hardly believing what he was saying.

"She's _nowhere_ in the prison." The clone continued, "She's... gone..."

Tarkin shook his head, befuddled of how she was able to escape. "But, how, I-" He pulled himself together and glared at the trooper. "Nevermind! Get out, you idiot!" He quickly closed the door leaving Tarkin to stare desperately into his fireplace. "I'll find her." He bellowed, twisting the sash harder and harder. "I'll find her if I have to burn down _all_ of Coruscant!" Then, admitting to his fall, he rose his hands in announcement, "Hellfire! Dark Fire! Now Jedi it's your turn!" Tarkin stared harder, ready to give his proposition when he finally captured that insolent Togruta. "Choose _me_ or..., your _Pyre_! Be mine or you will burn!"

And for good measure, Tarkin tossed the stolen Togruta sash back into the fire, watching it burn... In echo, he heard his heart has completely fallen into the depths of Hell.

Kyrie Eleison

"God have mercy on her soul." Tarkin turned his back to the fire and sobbed, as shadows of the Judgers started to crowd around him.

Kyrie Eleison

"God have mercy on _me_." The shadows were engulfing his body, making him desperate to see the innocent life once more. No matter! He made his decision: He'll go after that Jedi, even if it _killed_ him!

Kyrie Eleison

"But she will be mine or...," Tarkin jaunted his arms, throwing his weight around. "She..., _Will_..., **_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN! _**"

He heard the chanting. He heard his soul burn completely to no return. And he collapsed unconscious along the hard stone floor, determined with the most vile act any man could ever perform.

* * *

**Once again, I created this just for the shucks of it, but come on! Anyone who has seen both the series and the Disney movie should have laughed at the how similar Tarkin and Frollo are... Well, I had a laugh with it, anyways! **

**l-D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
